


Do You Trust Me?

by Emgeelex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Inspired by Disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgeelex/pseuds/Emgeelex
Summary: "...yes."





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really seen the series but I have read a fair share of stories. I can only hope I got their characterization right, and, if not, then I apologize. Although, this is an au so maybe they would be a bit off hehe
> 
> Also, I haven't written in a while thanks to school and I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are made by me. Feel free to correct my grammar and whatnot :D

**Chapter 1**

Cloaked in darkness, a figure quickly cuts through the sand dunes on his horse. As he willed his horse to a stop, another person hisses an aggravated, “You’re late!” at him to which he can’t help but roll his eyes at.

“It took a lot of turns to lose those idiots before coming here, Rhea. Or do you wish to be captured and never see the light of day again?” he sasses before choking on his breath. He struggles in vain, limbs flailing about as suddenly his body is suspended in midair.

“You watch your tongue, Henshaw, or risk losing it!” Rhea rages, hands twisting and squeezing the air as the man begs with his eyes to be forgiven.

“Squawk!” the parrot screeches in sadistic amusement, circling around the struggling man. “Watch your tongue, squawk!”

“A-apolo—” Henshaw grunts as he was abruptly released, landing on the sand hard. “—gies.”

“Get up! We don’t have much time before the fool comes looking for me.” Rhea takes out a halved piece of a golden scarab beetle. “Do you have it?”

Henshaw grins cockily as he produces the other half of the golden scarab beetle and confesses, “I had to be a little creative to get it.” He hands it over then climbs on his horse.

Rhea carefully reaches for it before connecting the two pieces together, watching in manic glee as it glows bright before flying off in the distance. “Quick!”

“Quick!” the parrot mimics before following after its master.

Quickly beckoning their horses, they take off after it. Following a glowing trail of dust, they can see the golden scarab splitting itself before attaching itself on a sand dune. Silence fills the night; they share a look of confusion before a look of alarm crosses both their faces.

The ground shakes as thunder rolls and lightning lights up the heavens. They struggle to get a hold of their horses as they startle at the frightening sounds.

“Easy!” Henshaw urges his horse before falling silent in shock as he notices the sand rising, forming into a giant sphinx.

“The Cave of Wonders,” Rhea breathes in astonished awe before cackling in joy. “The Cave of Wonders!” she bellows, getting off her horse then approaching the structure. She stops short as a deep voice bellows.

“ _One whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough!_ ”

Rhea lets the words settle in before turning to Henshaw and demands, “You, thief! Get in and get me that lamp.”

Henshaw makes to protest, eyeing the imposing structure with distrust. Why, for the love of Rao, should it be _him_?

Rhea can see the conflict and fear in his eyes. She knows not to underestimate him. He may be a thief but he is no fool. After all, he manages to avoid the Sultan’s guards whenever they intervene. But, then again, those idiots can barely keep up with an elderly, much less a skilled thief. She knows she has to convince him by playing on his weaknesses.

She sidles to his side and bargains, “The Cave of Wonders is anything but an ordinary cave. Whatever treasure you manage to steal, it holds a thousand more. Bring me the lamp and the rest of the gold is yours.”

Henshaw listens and contemplates. He knows not to venture into the unknown without any plan, but, the old hag says this lump of sand holds a thousand gold coins. Maybe even more. He eyes the structure with interest before nodding his consent. By tomorrow, he is a rich man. What more could he ask for?

He dismounts his horse before cautiously approaching the Tiger’s Head.

Rhea grins in triumph.

“ _One whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough_ ,” the Cave of Wonders warns.

Henshaw pauses, looking back to Rhea. Seeing her encouraging nod, he forges on and steps through to the first stair. With the worst possibility in mind, he pauses, looks around then to Rhea and smirks in victory. His smug look is quickly wiped off, though, when the Cave’s walls and ground starts to shake. Its structure, once was sturdy, now soft and grain-like.

“ _No other man shall enter. Bring forth the one whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough!_ ” the Cave bellows.

Henshaw notices the bottom of the stairs starting to collapse in on itself. His fear holds him in place, noticing too late that the step he was standing on was the only step left before the whole thing collapses on him. Pushing his legs to move, he turns on his spot and darts out of the way. Unfortunately for him, he is a second too late before the Tiger bites down on him.

“ _No other man shall enter. Bring forth the one whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough!_ ” the Cave bellows once more before collapsing entirely.

Rhea can only look on in disbelief as the craftiest thief she has ever known is now gone—a mistake she will stew on later. Now, she has to figure out _who_ the cave was talking about.

“Purity, bring me the scarab!” she instructs her pet before making her way back to the palace.


End file.
